A Dor De Amar
by saesaya
Summary: Passado um tempo de namoro, a mentira torna-se incomoda, e então é altura de contar aos pais. Como será que eles iram reagir? Continuação da fic "O brilho do teu olhar" - AKB48 - Saeyaka - Contem  Yuri


Mais uma fic de AKB48 e como não podia ser diferente... SaeYaka...

Por isso contem **Yuri**... não gostas? Não leias

Uma continuação de "O Brilho do teu olhar" - Ler a outra antes de ler esta

**Preview**: Passado um tempo de namoro, a mentira torna-se incomoda, e então é altura de contar aos pais. Como será que eles iram reagir?

Boa leitura

**A Dor De Amar**

**.**

A manhã começava a romper pelos céus de Tokyo. Sayaka ainda estava adormecida em sua cama num sono profundo. A porta do seu quarto era aberta com o menor barulho possível. Em biquinhos dos pés alguém começa a aproximar-se da rapariga adormecida. Vagarosamente começa a subir na cama e de repente salta para cima de Sayaka, que acaba por acordar sobressaltada. Com o susto ia para gritar mas uma mão prende-lhe a boca impedindo do som sair. Sayaka quando se acalma depara-se com a namorada sentada sobre as suas pernas tapadas e com a mão em sua boca. Sae ao ver que a menina já não ia gritar tira a mão da boca e sorri com um sorriso maroto.

- Bom dia amor. – Sussurra baixinho saindo de cima das pernas e deitando-se ao seu lado, mas por cima das mantas.

- Como entraste aqui em casa? A Umechan abriu-te a porta? – Pergunta estranhando ver a menina ali às seis da manha. Sae volta a sorrir e tira umas chaves dentro do bolso das calças.

- A umas semanas tirei as chaves da Umechan e fiz cópia para mim, depois devolvi-lhe as chaves sem ela dar conta. – Comenta rindo baixinho. Sayaka não consegue manter-se séria perante as maluquices da namorada. Sae puxa os cobertores e deita-se ao lado da Sayaka, por cima do braço da mais velha. Aconchega-se mais próximo da menina recebendo o calor que a outra transmitia. Sayaka coloca o braço livre sobre a cintura da outra e puxa-a mais para perto de si, prendendo-a com os dois braços.

- E se fores apanhada aqui? – Questiona Sayaka, mas sem vontade de soltar a namorada.

- Ainda é cedo. Eu acordei mais cedo para te vir ver. Se não, não te veria hoje. E eu queria muito estar contigo. – Comenta a mais pequena com uma voz meio sonolenta.

- Sae, não adormeças. Tens que ir trabalhar a que horas?

- Daqui a uma hora. Mas o teu colo é quente, não me apetece sair daqui. – Reclama enquanto tentava aproximar ainda mais os corpos. Sayaka deita-se mais confortável, mas sem largar a jovem, e volta adormecer.

O tempo passava e as duas raparigas continuavam a dormir abraçadas uma a outra. De repente o telefone de Sae toca, fazendo-a acordar assustada. Sai da cama e pega no aparelho e atende rapidamente.

- Yukirin? – Diz tentando esconder a voz de sono. Sayaka também se tinha levantado e observava a rapariga à sua frente.

_- Estás atrasada. A Takamina está prestes ir a tua casa buscar-te._

- Eu não estou em casa. Eu… eu já estou a caminho. Tive um problema com o carro. Não demoro. Xau. – E sem esperar resposta desliga o telefone e respira de alívio. Aproxima-se do espelho do quarto da jovem e começa a tentar arranjar os cabelos. Sayaka continuava parada a observa-la.

- Porque foi a Yukirin a ligar-te? – Pergunta com um tom de voz um bocado assustado. Sae olha para a jovem e vê nos seus olhos medo. Sae sorri e atira-se para cima da jovem fazendo com que ambas deitassem-se de novo na cama, beijando-lhe os lábios que tanto amava.

- Não te preocupes. Foi quem calhou. A Takamina já me queria ir buscar a casa. Eu amo-te, não te preocupes. – Dá-lhe mais um beijo e sai de cima dela. Sae pega na mala esquecida no chão e vagarosamente abre a porta do quarto verificando se o caminho estava livre. No momento que ia sair, Umechan sai do seu quarto. – Preciso de ajuda. A Umechan está acordada.

- Só me das problemas. – Disse a sorrir. Aproxima-se da jovem e dá-lhe o beijo de despedida. – Eu levo-a para a cozinha e tu sais, tem cuidado com o barulho. – Sayaka sai do quarto deixando a porta aberta para a namorada conseguir sair rapidamente. Chega à cozinha e encosta-se a porta impedindo a visualização por detrás de si. Com um pequeno gesto com a mão dá sinal para Sae sair. A menina rapidamente e com o menor barulho possível sai de casa da namorada. Sayaka ao ouvir a porta a fechar, finge um ataque de tosse.

- Sayaka? Estás constipada? – Pergunta Umechan que não tinha dado pela sua presença.

- Ah não, não. Foi apenas uma impressão na garganta. – Tentando disfarçar, caminha até à bancada e pega num copo de água bebendo rapidamente. Começa a preparar algo para comer tentando manter a normalidade.

- A Sae esteve cá? – Pergunta Umechan. Sayaka assusta-se ao ouvir a pergunta da colega e deixa cair a caixa de cereais em suas mãos.

- Não, porquê? – Tentando manter a calma, pega na embalagem como se apenas estivesse escorregado.

- Quando acordei e abri a janela do quarto e pareceu-me ver o carro dela. – Diz com uma voz interrogativa. Sayaka olha para ela séria, era visível que estava atrapalhada, mas a colega fingia que não se apercebia.

- Deve ter sido impressão tua. – Responde enquanto começava a comer e olhava para um ponto qualquer da cozinha. Ayaka decide não comentar nada e continua a comer como se acreditasse. Sayaka rapidamente come, e depois de arrumar a cozinha, vai até ao quarto arranjar-se. Quando acaba de se vestir repara que no chão do seu quarto estava o boneco de Sae. Rapidamente pega no boneco e começa analisar para ver se não tinha nenhum arranhão. Sae andava sempre com ele, e se lhe acontece-se alguma coisa o mundo poderia acabar. Sayaka não conseguia perceber como a namorada dava tanta importância a um boneco. Cuidadosamente coloca-o dentro da sua mala. Assim que pronta, sai do quarto e depara-se com Umechan sentada no meio da sala a ler um monte de papéis.

- Vou encontrar-me com o meu irmão, depois tenho umas filmagens. Até logo. – Diz quando saía de casa.

O tempo estava quente e abafado, mal apetecia andar na rua. Com alguma preguiça caminha até ao carro e rapidamente dá inicio à viagem. Em pouco tempo encontrava-se no lugar combinado. O calor era muito, então decide esperar numa esplanada perto, enquanto bebia algo. Estava distraída a olhar para as pessoas que passavam rapidamente pelas ruas, mas de repente, o seu olhar prende-se no edifício de televisão à sua frente. Sae acabava de sair de braço dado com Yukirin muito felizes a conversar. O coração de Sayaka parecia que tinha parado por instantes. Mas para um certo alívio da jovem, Mayuyu acabava também de sair do edifício e feliz agarra-se ao braço livre de Yukirin. Em poucos minutos Yuko, Kojiharu e Tomomi Kasai também se juntam ao grupo de meninas. Sayaka não tirava os olhos da namorada feliz a conversa com as amigas. Gostava-a de a ver feliz, mesmo que fosse de longe, dava-lhe um calor no coração saber que ela estava bem. Mas rapidamente o grupo começou a caminhar até à carrinha que as esperava. E em poucos segundos deixa de ver a namorada. Distraidamente abre a mala que se encontrava ao seu colo, e começa a brincar com o boneco da namorada. Estava tão distraída que nem repara em alguém que acabará de se sentar na cadeira a frente.

- É um boneco engraçado. – Diz a voz a sua frente. Assustada, Sayaka fecha a mala rapidamente e olha para a sua frente e dá de caras com Takamina. Surpreendida por vê-la ali, tenta forçar um sorriso.

- Takamina, o que estás aqui a fazer? – Tenta disfarçar o nervosismo.

- Viemos filmar uma entrevista para um programa de Televisão. A Sae não te disse? – Pergunta Takamina com um olhar estranho do ponto de vista da mais velha.

- Porque devia ela dizer-me isso? – Questiona tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- Tu sabes. Então o que estás por aqui a fazer? – Muda rapidamente de assunto deixando Sayaka ainda mais confusa.

- Á espera do meu irmão. Temos de ir comprar uma prenda para a minha mãe. Mas os gostos dele não são dos melhores, no que toca a mulheres. – Responde um bocado mais calma.

- Hum compreendo. Bem acho que ele chegou. Vou indo, tenho ainda um programa para filmar. – Levanta-se rapidamente e começa ao caminhar. Ao chegar ao ouvido da jovem sussurra. – Dá comprimentos a Sae. – E deixando amiga confusa afasta-se do local calmamente.

- Quem era aquela? – Pergunta um rapaz alto que tinha acabado de chegar.

- Mas tu nem ligas ao grupo da tua irmã? Era a Takamina. – Reclama. Levanta-se e começa a caminhar ao lado do irmão até a uma rua onde havia várias lojas.

- Via de longe. Não queres que eu conheça todas. – Reclama o jovem, deixando a rapariga irritada. – Eu quando vou aos concertos só te vejo a ti. – Tenta defender o jovem.

- Sim, como se eu não te conhece-se.

- Pronto eu confesso. Eu vou aos concertos para ver a tua amiga Sae de saia. – Diz num tom brincalhão. Sayaka sabia que o irmão sempre teve uma queda pela amiga, não diria que era amor, era apenas um encanto. Mas mesmo assim doía quando ele dizia isso. Continuaram a caminhar sem nenhum falar. Sayaka não conseguia desviar o olhar aos casais que passavam por eles. Eram tão livres, podiam andar de mãos dadas nas ruas e estarem juntos sem ter de ser às escondidas.

- Mano, se eu por acaso me apaixonar, como reagirias? – Pergunta mais para ela do que para o rapaz.

- Ficaria contente. Mas terias de sair das AKB. – Comenta o rapaz. Sayaka apenas lança um sorriso triste mas nada responde. O rapaz pára e segura no pulso da irmã fazendo-a proibir de continuar. Ambos parados no meio da multidão, Sayaka não se mexia, continuava parada de costas para o rapaz, mas ele puxa-a fazendo ela virar-se para ele. – Estás apaixonada? – Mas Sayaka apenas sorri.

- Apoias-me se algum dia isso acontecer?

- Claro que sim.

- Mesmo que seja algo muito complicado?

- Sayaka, eu sou teu irmão, podemos ter as nossas divergências. Mas eu não quero ver a minha irmã mais velha mal. Eu estarei sempre aqui para ti. Aconteça o que acontecer. – O olhar do rapaz tentava penetrar na mente da jovem, mas era impossível. Ela sempre sabia esconder bem os seus sentimentos.

- Podiamos comprar um livro. – Diz Sayaka soltando-se do irmão e voltando a caminhar por entre as lojas.

- Oferecemos isso o ano passado. – Reclama enquanto deixava o assunto anterior de lado, pelo menos por agora. Continuavam a caminhar a olhar as montras e a tentar decidir o que poderiam dar.

Sayaka passa por uma joalharia e de repente algo na montra chama a sua atenção. Aproxima-se mais e vê um pequeno fio com um pingente em forma de coração. As correias eram duas entrelaçadas com pequenos brilhantes. No coração redondo, continha uns pequenos desenhos com os brilhantes iguais à correia. Era todo de prata e prendia-lhe o olhar.

- Não achas que essa jóia é simples de mais para a mãe? – Pergunta o rapaz ao ver a irmã tão fixada na jóia.

- Não era para a mãe. Mas vamos entrar e escolher algo para ela. Acho que ela ia gostar de uma jóia. – Diz a jovem enquanto entrava pela loja a observar as prateleiras repletas de jóias brilhantes e lindas. Já tinham percorrido a loja toda mas ainda não tinham visto nada que pudessem dar à mãe. Mas na última prateleira encontraram uma pulseira banhada em ouro. Era simples mas requintada. Tinha o meio liso e as partes exteriores pequenas flores em prata.

- Levamos este. – Dizem os dois irmãos ao mesmo tempo. A senhora da loja rapidamente vai ter com eles para ver o objecto escolhido.

- Óptima escolha. É a última peça dessa colecção. E um preço bem acessível. – Diz a senhora enquanto retirava o objecto. – Embrulho certo?

- Sim, se faz favor. – A senhora afasta-se mais o rapaz. Sayaka mantinha-se no lugar a olhar para a montra, para o fio. Do nada aparece outra empregada da loja.

- Precisa de ajuda?

- Vou levar aquele fio. Mas se faz favor embrulhe, mas aquele rapaz ali não pode dar por nada. – Diz apontando para o irmão. Cuidadosamente tira a carteira e entrega o cartão à senhora. Ambas aproximam-se de uma caixa mais longe de onde o rapaz estava, e rapidamente Sayaka paga e recebe o embrulho e esconde-o dentro da mala cuidadosamente. – Obrigada, e desculpe o incómodo. - A jovem aproxima-se do irmão que já estava pronto para sair.

- Onde estiveste? Tive de pagar eu. – Reclama enquanto já caminhavam novamente pelas ruas.

- Estava a ver as jóias. E não reclames por teres pago. Eu pago o almoço. – Diz a jovem em tom brincalhão. O telemóvel da jovem começa a tocar. Ela pega no aparelho e vê o nome da namorada no ecrã. – Vai arranjando mesa. Vou só atender. – Diz para o jovem antes de se afastar. – Estou?

- _Sayaka, perdi o Tomodachi__. _–Diz a voz chorona de Sae no outro lado da chamada.

- Não perdeste nada. Ele ficou no chão do meu quarto. Agora está aqui comigo. – Diz com uma voz feliz.

- _AHH._ – Ouve-se um grito de felicidade tão alto que Sayaka teve de desviar o telefone para não ficar surda. – _Ainda bem. Eu quando acabar a reunião passo pela tua casa._

- Não preferes que eu vá ai entregar-te?

- _Não. Assim poderei estar um bocadinho contigo_. – Diz em um sussurro baixinho.

- Está bem. Eu vou almoçar com o Ryouta depois tenho de ir filmar. Às 10 já devo estar em casa. Mas eu mando-te mensagem quando a Umechan se for deitar.

- _Sim, sim. Tenho de desligar. A Mayuyu acabou de entrar._ – Diz num sussurro ainda mais baixo. – _Beijos_. – E sem esperar resposta desliga a chamada. Sayaka vai até ao restaurante que o irmão tinha escolhido e senta-se ao lado dele.

- Quem era? – Pergunta o rapaz.

- O meu agente para confirmar a hora das filmagens. É que tinha havido um engano e então era para avisar. – Mente a menina enquanto olhava para o menu escolhendo a comida que iria comer. O rapaz fica alguns segundos a observar a irmã, mas rapidamente decide imitá-la e escolher o seu almoço.

O almoço foi tranquilo. Os dois mal falavam, apenas ficavam perdidos em pensamentos. Assim no final da refeição, Sayaka despediu-se do rapaz e seguiu o seu caminho até ao estúdio onde passaria o resto da tarde.

Finalmente a noite chegava ao céu. Sayaka entra em casa exausta. Já era quase meia noite. As filmagens tinham demorado mais tempo que esperavam. Umechan assim que sente a colega a entrar em casa, sai do quarto e vai ter com amiga. Sayaka estava deitada no sofá para recuperar as forças.

- Dia dificil? – Pergunta a mais nova.

- Malditos problemas técnicos. Pareçe que vou morrer.

- Bem, se estás bem eu vou-me deitar. A Sae esteve aqui. Disse que precisava falar contigo. Mas que não conseguiu ligar-te. – Sayaka ao ouvir o nome da namorada levanta-se rapidamente do sofá.

- Esqueci-me.- Sayaka pega na mala a procura do telefone.

- Então eu disse para ela esperar no teu quarto. Mas ainda à bocado quando lá fui ela estava a dormir. – Comenta com um sorriso no rosto. – Até amanhã. – Despede-se sem se importar com a cara de choque da colega de casa. Assim que Umechan entra no proprio quarto, Sayaka corre até ao seu, entrando com o menor barulho possivel.

Ao entrar depara-se com a Sae deitada na sua cama, encolhida, a dormir. Vagarosamente, fecha a porta e aproxima-se da jovem adormecida. Com cuidado, retira os cabelos da face da jovem para poder admirá-la melhor. Ajoelhada ao lado da cama, deposita um beijo no canto da boca da jovem. Vagarosamente ela abre os olhos com um grande sorriso. Sayaka sorri para a namorada, e mostra o boneco em suas maos. Sae sorri ainda mais, e abraça o pescoço da outra fortemente. Quando se vê livre do abraço, Sayaka aproxima-se do armario onde tira o pijama e começa-o a vestir sem se importar com a presença da namorada.

- Durmo aqui contigo. – Diz a Sae por fim. – Eu avisei os meus irmãos. Ia dormir a casa deles. Mas assim durmo aqui. Disse que tinhamos trabalho cedo juntas. – Explica antes de ser repreendida pela namorada. Sayaka apenas sorri. Quando olha para a mais nova, está já tinha um dos seus pijamas vestidos. – Espero que não te importes. – Diz apontado para o pijama.

- Podias ter avisado.

- Era supresa. Não posso cá dormir? – Sayaka vira-se de novo para a jovem, que se encontrava de joelhos sobre a cama com um olhar de cãozinho abadonado. Sayaka sorri derrotada. Sae precebe que era um sim, e salta da cama correndo abraçando-a.

- Deixa-me ir buscar-te um colchão e umas mantas. – Diz Sayaka já caminhando para fora do quarto, mas Sae prende-lhe o pulso.

- Deixa-me dormir contigo, ali. – Diz apontado para a cama. Sayaka fica uns momentos paralisada olhando para a cama e para a namorada. Por fim, derrotada devido ao olhar da Sae, acaba por aceitar. Sae abre ainda mais o sorriso, e mete-se a saltitar pelo quarto fazendo o menor barulho possivel.

- Vá anda dormir, estou cheia de sono. – Sayaka puxa os lençois para tras e deita-se na cama, sendo imitada pela Sae. Sayaka estende o braço para servir de almofada a mais nova, que aninha-se nos braços da outra, como tinha feito de manha. Em poucos segundos Sayaka estava praticamente a dormir. Sae apenas continuava a olhar para a mais velha.

- Sayaka? – Diz em um sussurro.

- Hum? – Responde a outra com uma voz sonolenta.

- Nós não estamos a fazer nada de mal pois não?

- Não. – A voz saia mais sonolenta.

- Tu amas-me não é?

- Sim. – Sayaka mal ouvia o que a menina dizia, ela estava praticamente a dormir.

- Sabes, eu hoje quando estava a ir para o trabalho, vi vários casais.

- Hum…

- E pensei, porque não podemos ser como eles? – Do nada Sayaka desperta do seu sono e olha para a namorada que tinha um olhar triste. As imagens que tinha visto dos casais felizes, passavam pela cabeça de ambas. Sayaka tinha pensado o mesmo quando tinha visto as mesmas cenas. – Se nós não estamos a fazer nada de mal, porque não assumimos?

- É complicado Sae. – Responde já com uma voz mais acordada.

- Eu sei. Mas a pessoas que gostam de nós. Eles dariam-nos apoio. Eu não quis ir dormir a casa porque não me sinto bem a mentir-lhes. – Sayaka suspira e deita-se de barriga para cima fixando a olhar o tecto.

- Eu sei, senti o mesmo quando estive com o meu irmão.

- Poderiamos… contar aos nossos pais? – Pergunta Sae com certo receio da resposta que a outra daria.

- Eu hoje, sem querer quase o fiz. Acho que aos nossos pais não faria mal. Eles tem o direito de saber o que nos faz feliz. – Sae abre um grande sorriso. – E a mim o que me faz feliz, és tu. – Sayaka volta a virar-se para a namorada e vagarosamente aproxima os lábios dos dela. Passado alguns minutos, depois de troca de caricias acabam por adormeçer mais calmas.

**….**

**...**

Amanheceu cedo de mais, na opinião das duas jovens que dormiam abraçadas.

- SAYAKA, SAE, O COMER ESTÁ NA MESA. – Ouve-se a voz de Umechan no outro lado da porta fechada. Ambas levantam-se assustadas. Sae que estava mais a beira da cama acaba por cair dela. Sayaka rapidamente gatinha até a beira confirmando que a outra não se tinha aleijado.

- Estás bem? – Sae afirma com a cabeça e acaba por se levantar.

- Ai está tão tarde. – Repara olhando para o relogio. Sayaka tambem olha e rapidamente ambas começam a vestir-se apresadamente. Sayaka ia para sair do quarto, mas sente a sua mão presa. Sae abraça-lhe as costas e deixam-se ficar assim durante alguns segundos. – Dormi tão bem esta noite. – Sayaka vira-se parra a namorada e beija-lhe os lábios calmamente.

- Eu também, é pena não podermos repetir todos os dias. – Sae fica com um olhar triste mas concorda a sorrir.

- É melhor que nada. – Disse antes de sair pela porta, caminhando até a cozinha. Ao lá chegarem, deparam-se com Umechan já sentada a comer e com a mesa posta para as três.

- Bom dia. – Comprimenta Sae feliz.

- Bom dia. – Sayaka continuava a olhar para a mesa com os pratos postos para Sae.

- Calculei que ela tivesse cá passado a noite. Tu não a ias mandar embora áquelas horas. – Responde Umechan reparando no espanto da amiga.

- Obrigado. – Diz Sae enquanto abraçava o pescoço de Umechan. As três rapidamente acabam de comer e vão arranjar-se para irem trabalhar.

- Sayaka, podes ir com a Sae? Escusas de levar o teu carro, e eu ainda tenho de ir a um lado antes de ir para o ensaio. – Disse Umechan, já fora de casa.

- Ok, não há problema. – Umechan rapidamente entra no carro, e desapareçe da visão das "Torres Gémeas".

- Bem, vamos, se não atrasamo-nos. – Disse Sae já entrando para o carro. Sayaka imita-a entrando no lugar do passageiro. Sae rapidamente dá inicio à viagem em direcção do local do ensaio.

A viagem começou silenciosa. Sae tinha a sua atenção na estrada, enquanto a Sayaka olhava para a paisagem ao seu lado. Sem dar por isso, algumas lágrimas começam a escorrer pelo seu rosto. Sae apercebe-se no estado da namorada e tira uma das mãos do volante e segura a mão da outra.

- Que se passa? – Pergunta sem tirar os olhos da estrada. Sayaka nesse momento aprecebe-se que estava a chorar.

- Estava apenas a pensar. – Respondeu simplesmente. Sae preferiu não insistir, sabia que ela iria dizer quando estivesse preparada. A sua mão não largava da da outra jovem, só a soltava quando era preciso na condução. Quando chegaram ao local, nenhuma das duas saiu do carro. Sayaka continuava encostada ao banco a olhar para a paisagem. Sae estava observá-la tentado perceber o que se estava a passar.

- É apenas medo. – Responde Sayaka, sabendo o que a Sae estava a pensar. Vagarosamente a mais velha inclina-se, até se deitar ao colo da mais nova. Mesmo estando numa possição desconfortável e de estar aleijar-se por causa do travão de mão, só o facto de estar deitada no colo da amada era recompensador. Sae penteava os cabelos escuros da jovem com os dedos.

- Eles vão nos apoiar. São os nossos pais. – Sae tenta acalmar Sayaka.

- Sim, mas contar que estou a namorar com uma menina aos meus pais, não sei como irão reagir. E ainda mais pondo a minha carreira em risco. – Desabafa Sayaka nervosa. – Nem sei como lhes contar.

- Se achares melhor, não contamos. – Disse Sae. Sayaka levanta-se do colo da outra e encara-lhe os olhos.

- Não. Vamos contar. Eles merecem saber. Eu só tenho de me acalmar. Mas pensamos nisto depois, agora temos ensaio.

- Podiamos pensar isso esta noite. – A voz de Sae era marota e com segundas intenções.

- Vais dormir em tua casa, menina. Não vamos abusar da sorte. – Sayaka não conseguia ficar zangada com as ideias malucas da namorada. Sae olha para a rua confirmando que estava vazia, e aproveita para dar um rapido beijo nos lábios que tanto amava. Sayaka nem se dá ao trabalho de ralhar, apenas sai do carro e começa a caminhar sem esperar pela outra. Sae, mesmo a correr só consegue apanhar a outra já a entrada do estudio. Ao depara-se com Kojiharu de longe, desacelera o passo.

- Bom dia Sayaka. – disse ao aproximar-se da jovem. Sayaka estranha, mas logo dá pela precença da colega do team A. – Bom dia Nyanyan.

- Bom dia. – Disseram as outras duas em conjunto. As três entram no edificio caladas. Nyanyan estava agarrada ao telemóvel, que nem dava pela presença das outras.

- NYANYANNN. – Ouve-se um grito no fundo do corredor. As três olham e dão de caras com Yuko, muito feliz a correr em direcçao delas. Kojiharu encolhe-se já esperando que a pequena salta-se em cima de si, mas ela acaba por passar por ela e pendura-se no pescoço de Sae e de Sayaka.

- Yuko larga-nos – Reclama Sayaka saindo dos braços da amiga. – Abadonaste a Kojiharu.

- Ela encolheu-se e não deu para abraçá-la. – Reclama ainda abraçada a Sae. Haruna revira os olhos e volta para o seu caminho, sem ligar as outras. Yuko rapidamente larga a Sae e corre até abraçar o braço da colega do Team A. Sae e Sayaka conteram-se para não se rirem muito.

- A Yuko nunca mais aprende. – Disse Sayaka. Ambas voltam ao seu precurso normal. De vez em quando crusavam-se com algumas das companheiras. Elas iam ter um ensaio geral para um grande concerto, por isso todas das AKB estavam lá, pelo menos mais de metade. Finalmente chegaram ao camarim que iam ficar.

- Sae-chan – Yukirin aproximava-se das duas amantes com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

- Bom dia Kashiwagi-san. – Cumprimenta Sae. Sayaka olha para a mais nova e sem dizer nada afasta-se deixando as duas a conversa.

- O que ela tem? – Pergunta Yukirin estranhando atitude da ex-líder do Team K.

- Deve estar de mau humor. – Disse Sae fingindo que não sabia o que se passava. Yukirin pendura-se no braço da mais velha e leva-a para fora da vista de Sayaka. Assim que perde as duas de vistas, Sayaka atira-se para uma cadeira, e deixa a cabeça a cair para trás.

- O que se passa? – Sayaka abre os olhos e depara-se com Kana. Sayaka endireita-se rapidamente com o susto.

- Nada, apenas noite mal dormida. – Responde Sayaka tentando disfarçar. Kana finge acreditar e decide deixar amiga sozinha. Sayaka assim que se vê sozinha novamente, o deita o rosto sobre a mesa a sua frente.

- Acho que a Yukirin gosta da Sae. – Sayaka, assusta-se de ouvir a voz da Takamina, que acaba por cair da cadeira. – Sayaka estás bem? – Pergunta olhar para a outra rapariga no chão.

- Sim, acho que adormeci um bocado. O que estavas a dizer? – Pergunta fingido que não a tinha ouvido.

- Ah nada, apenas que o ensaio ia começar. – Ambas se levantam e vão até ao palco, onde já se encontravam todas as meninas. O ensaio foi cansativo, mas produtivo. Sae, sempre que conseguia, ia ter um bocado com Sayaka, que se encontrava muitas das vezes sozinha num canto a ler os papéis.

- Sayaka, está tudo bem? – Pergunta Yuko depois de terem acabado de treinar "_Reset"._

- Sim, hoje apenas não estou nos meus dias. – Responde sorrindo para amiga.

- Nota-se que estás distante.

- Tenho dado muitos erros? – Pergunta Sayaka preocupada.

- Ah não. Nada disso. Estás a ir muito bem. Apenas tens estado sozinha, só a Sae é que vai às vezes ter contigo.

- Estou bem. Ah fiquei sem água. Vou lá buscar. – Rapidamente sai do local. O forte barulho da música estava a incomodá-la.

- _Pessoal, uma pausa de dez minutos._ – Ouve-se uma voz do staff anunciar. Sayaka aproveita e entra numa sala às escuras. Cansada deita-se num dos sofás do local. A cabeça latejava, e parecia que ia explodir. Passado alguns minutos, a porta é aberta, mas a jovem deitada nem vez questão de ver quem seria. Com a lentidão que foi aberta, foi fechada. Os passos eram calmos e silenciosos. Sayaka reconhecia o cheiro, por isso continuava quieta de olhos fechados, e mesmo quando sentiu alguém a sentar-se sobre as suas pernas não os abriu. Do nada sente os lábios molhados da namorada sobre os seus. A mais velha passa os braços pela cintura da outra, e puxa-a para mais junto de si, fazendo-a ficar deitada sobre si.

- Tu beijas qualquer um? – Pergunta Sae entre os beijos num tom brincalhão.

- Não, só a ti. – Tinham passado a noite juntas, mas sentiam saudades uma da outra como se tivesse passado meses sem se verem.

A mão de Sae começa a entrar por dentro da blusa da Sayaka, o que parecia não incomodá-la. O beijo era calmo e cheio de sentimentos. Uma das mãos que Sayaka tinha na cintura da Sae, começa a desabotoar os botões da camisa da mais nova, deixando o tórax, da outra, apenas coberto com o sutiã. As pernas roçavam umas nas outras. As mãos começavam a explorar o corpo uma da outra. O local onde estavam tinha sido completamente esquecido.

Estavam tão concentradas uma na outra, que nem dão pela porta abrir. Do nada ouve-se algo a cair.

- Acchan. – Assustadas olham para a porta e vêem Atsuko com as mãos na boca, uma tablete de garrafas de água no chão, e Yuko que tinha acabado de chegar. Sayaka e Sae levantam-se rapidamente. E ficam a olhar para as duas recém-chegadas. Yuko estava nervosa e olhava da Acchan para as duas amantes. Sayaka lembra-se do estado da mais nova e mete-se a frente dela, dado lhe oportunidade para se recompor.

- Podemos explicar… - Começa Sayaka nervosa. Sae já vestida mete-se ao lado da namorada.

- Acchan, nós podemos explicar… - Sae dá um passo em frente, mas a outra recua. Yuko olhava nervosa.

- O que se passa aqui? – Pergunta a Takamina que acabava de entrar. Vendo a sala ainda às escuras, liga as luzes, e depara-se com Sae e Sayaka completamente desarranjadas. Olha para a Yuko, que lhe afirma com a cabeça. – Acchan, vem comigo. Depois nós falamos com elas. – Atsuko afirma e ainda em choque é guiada pela Takamina que lhe segurava pela cintura. O trio do Team K fica sozinho, o que deixava uma certa tensão no ar. Yuko entra na sala e fecha a porta atrás de si. O corpo de Sayaka tremia, mas a sua cara tinha uma expressão séria e determinada. Sae segura-lhe na mão tentando acalmá-la. Yuko sem dar importância as duas caminha até a mesa onde se senta sobre ela ficando a olhar para as duas.

- Então quando começam a falar? – Pergunta. A voz não era nervosa nem zangada, como as amigas esperavam, era calma e normal.

- Desde de quando é que sabes? – Pergunta Sayaka sem encará-la. Sae olha admirada para Sayaka.

- Que isto estava tão avançado, à uns minutos atrás, quando entrei por aquela porta. – Disse sorrindo enquanto apontava pela porta. Sae que mantinha o olhar fixo na namorada, dirigiu para Yuko que tinha um grande sorriso no rosto. – Desde que vocês entraram para as AKB, tiveram logo uma grande amizade, mas aos poucos foi mudando. – Agora ambas olhavam para ela, Sae continuava admirada, Sayaka apenas estava nervosa mas mantinha um pequeno sorriso no canto na boca. – Disfarçaram bem, acho que poucos sabem. A maioria pensa que apenas tem uma forte amizade. Mas eu convivo muito com vocês, é natural que note. E sei que isto não foi de espécie alguma fanservice nem brincadeira. Tu, Sayaka, nunca gostas-te dessas brincadeiras, e começas-te a fugir mais possivelmente quando começaste a ver-te apaixonada. Já a Sae começou a fazer mais para disfarçar. Algumas das meninas também gostam umas das outras como vocês…

- Como tu gostas de Kojiharu. – Comenta Sayaka. Yuko sorri timidamente e baixa o olhar até as suas pernas.

- Sim. Mas não há coragem de enfrentar as consequências, nem a coragem para enfrentar uma rejeição, se houver. Vocês são corajosas, por acreditarem que o vosso amor pode superar as dificuldades.

- Sabes, não estás ajudar muito. – Comenta Sae, enervada com os conselhos tristes que amiga estava a dar. - Nós não estamos a fazer nada de mal. Apenas temos de nos esconder por causa de preconceitos e pela nossa carreira. E não queremos vender-nos mostrando o nosso amor. Eu farei de tudo para manter isto em segredo. – Sayaka e Yuko estavam admiradas por ver o lado sério de Sae, que raramente era revelado. Yuko, salta de cima da mesa e aproxima-se das duas. Num acto rápido como a luz, abraça as duas fortemente.

- Eu admiro-vos. Eu vou ajudar-vos com o vosso segredo. – Sae e Sayaka retribuem o abraço já mais calmas. Yuko de repente sente Sayaka a começar a cair em seus braços. Rapidamente larga Sae e segura amiga antes de ela cair de joelhos. A mais nova ao ver o estado da outra entra em pânico. Sayaka estava de joelhos no chão segura pela Yuko. Tinha os olhos abertos mas notava-se que não estava consciente.

- Sayaka, Sayaka… - Sae começa a chamar o nome da outra com esperanças que ela reage-se. Aos poucos ela começa a mexer os olhos e o corpo, para alívio das outras. – Sayaka, estás bem?

- Dói-me a cabeça. – Queixa-se baixinho. – É apenas stress. Estou bem.

- Vai-te deitar um bocado, nós avisamos o staff que não estás a sentir-te bem. – Disse Sae. Vagarosamente, com ajuda das outras duas jovens, Sayaka deita-se no sofá. Yuko começa a sair, deixando as duas sozinhas.

- Não quero ir ao hospital. É stress apenas. Foi uma queda de tensão. – Diz Sayaka. – Pede apenas para adiarem os ensaios onde entro durante quinze minutos, por favor.

- Tu não estás b…

- Faz o que te digo. Prometo que se não passar, eu vou ao hospital. – Sae acaba por concordar. Não apetecia discutir. Vagarosamente inclina-se sobre o corpo para poder depositar um beijo antes de sair. Quando sai do local, Yuko estava encostada a parede a espera dela.

- Ela não quer ir ao hospital. Pediu apenas para pedir-mos para adiarem os ensaios dela uns, quinze minutos.

- Não será preciso, recomeçou agora, com o Team B, por isso dá-nos uma meia hora ainda de descanso. – Sae afirmou com a cabeça que mantinha baixa a olhar para o chão. De repente depara com os ténis da Acchan a sua frente. Assustada dá de caras com a menina. O olhar ainda estava confuso mas já não assustado.

- Acchan… - Murmura Sae baixinho.

- Não era fanservice, nem brincadeira. Tu ama-la? – Sae apenas afirma com a cabeça. Takamina e Yuko apenas assistiam a conversa das duas.

- Mais que tudo. Acchan, eu sei que é complicado. E que nós dentro das AKB fazemos estas brincadeiras para nos divertir e distrair. Mas o que eu sinto pela Sayaka é forte, é amor verdadeiro. Por favor guarda o nosso segredo, se não for por mim, faz por ela. Eu não quero vê-la a sofrer mais. – Elas olhavam-se nos olhos uma da outra. Tentavam não dar muito nas vistas perante os outros membros que passavam pelo corredor. Acchan num impulso rápido abraça-a.

- Eu vou apoiar-vos. Sou vossa amiga. É por isso que os amigos servem. Mas é estranho ver que afinal no meio das nossas brincadeiras o amor verdadeiro e puro pode surgir. – As duas tentavam manter as lágrimas dentro dos olhos enquanto se abraçavam. Yuko e Takamina respiram de alívio vendo as duas a fazerem as pazes.

- És uma aproveitadora Sae. – Ouve-se a voz de Sayaka. As quatro meninas viram-se e vem Sayaka séria. Sae encolhe-se e esconde-se atrás de Acchan esperando que a namorada zanga-se. Mas ela apenas sorri. – Obrigada Acchan. – Disse antes de abraçar. – E Takamina, obrigada por manteres o segredo este tempo todo.

- Tu sabias? – Pergunta Sae muito admirada e com um tom de voz mais alto do que devia. Mas por sorte naquele momento só pessoas do staff é que estavam a passar.

- Sim. À muito. Mas nunca disse que sabia, nem foi a Sayaka a contar. Apenas sabia. – Diz sorrindo. – Eu tomo conta de vocês todas 25 horas por dia, era estranho se não soubesse. – Disse sorrindo. Sae tenta abraçá-la mas Takamina foge. – Sae não é preciso. – Diz enquanto fugia da Sae, que corria atrás dela de braços abertos. Sayaka encosta-se a parede com a cabeça baixa.

- Não estás melhor? – Pergunta Yuko.

- Já passa. Não quero preocupar a Sae. Isto foi apenas o stress todo.

- Team A, venham é a vossa vez. – Ouve-se um homem do staff a chamar pelo primeiro Team das AKB.

- É melhor irmos ver da Sae. – Comenta Yuko.

- Não, eu não quero que demos nas vistas. Apenas age como dantes. – Diz Sayaka caminhando até ao balneário do seu Team.

O ensaio só acabou as onze da noite. Estavam todas cansadas. Sayaka não tinha falado com Sae depois de ela ter ido a correr atrás da Takamina. Sabia que ela tinha estado com a Yukirin, porque as tinha visto juntas e a Sae tinha postado uma foto das duas no blog. As palavras que Takamina tinha dito antes do ensaio não lhe saiam da cabeça. E começava acreditar seriamente que Yukirin tinha sentimentos pela Sae.

Sayaka caminhava para fora do edifício enquanto sente a sua mão a ser segura. Não era preciso virar-se para saber quem era, conhecia o toque.

- Como vais para casa? – Pergunta Sae quando ambas saiam de mãos dadas. Não havia perigo porque já quase todas tinham ido embora.

- De táxi. A Umechan não conseguiu vir. Ligou-me a dizer que lhe marcaram uma entrevista à última da hora.

- Eu levo-te. – Diz Sae colada ao corpo da namorada que não reagia.

- Não é preciso. – Responde, soltando a mão da outra. – Podes perguntar à Yukirin se ela quer. – Diz baixinho, mas fazendo com que a outra ouvisse. Sayaka fica parada de costas para a Sae de cabeça baixa. Sae passado alguns segundos, depois de ter percebido o problema da namorada começa a rir.

- Sayaka, não acredito que tu pensas que… eu e a…Yukirin… - Diz entre risos. Sayaka vira-se e dirigi-lhe um olhar sério. Sae pára imediatamente de rir. – Sayaka, não sejas tonta. Eu e a Yukirin somos amigas.

- Ela gosta de ti.

- Eu sei. – Disse calmamente. Sae aproxima-se da namorada e volta-a a pegar na mão, rapidamente puxa-a para o seu carro. Ao chegar perto do veículo encurrala a namorada entre o seu corpo e o carro e dá-lhe um beijo de tirar o ar. – Eu sei que gosta. E ela sabe que eu não terei nada com ela. Ela é apenas minha amiga. Eu não quero que nos descubram. Por isso vou-te proteger, custe o que custar. Se fizer os fans e o resto do AKB pensar que eu gosto da Yukirin, tiram um peso de cima de ti. Sayaka, confia em mim.

- Não gosto de te ver tão próxima dela. – Comenta Sayaka com voz fraca. Sae volta a beijar enquanto empurrava o corpo para mais perto do da namorada.

- Queres que lhe conte a verdade? – Pergunta entre beijos.

- Não. – Ficaram mais alguns minutos a trocar beijos, até que ouviram alguém a tossir do outro lado do carro. Assustadas viram-se e deparam-se com Acchan e com Takamina. A mais pequena estava encostada de costas ao carro, enquanto a outra apenas ainda olhava admirada para a situação.

- Desculpem, é só até me habituar. – Responde Acchan com um sorriso. Takamina vira-se e encara as amantes.

- Vocês querem ser apanhadas? – Pergunta com um tom de voz zangado.

- Desculpem. – Pede Sayaka envergonhada.

- A culpa é dela ter ciúmes da Yukirin. – Diz Sae apontado para Sayaka. Takamina olha para a Sae com cara de espanto com uma mistura de raiva.

- Claro que ela tem ciúmes. Tu não soltas a Yukirin, e ela passa a vida a correr atrás de ti. – Reclama Takamina. Sae suspira e deita a cabeça no carro.

- Eu vou resolver este problema. Não posso deixar a Yukirin pensar que tem hipóteses.

- Porque não lhe contam? – Pergunta Acchan. – Eu aceitei, ela não iria aceitar?

- Acchan como reagirias se por exemplo. Eu e tu namorássemos e tivéssemos a Sae a fazer-se a mim, e ela ser minha amiga. Achas que ela gostando de mim ia gostar de saber que namorávamos? – Pergunta Takamina. Sayaka repara um pequeno tom vermelho no rosto da Atsuko e não pode deixar de sorrir.

- Tens razão.

- Não se preocupem. Vão para casa. Nós arranjamos solução. – Diz Sayaka a sorrir.

- Bem, se é assim nós vamos. Acchan queres que te leve a casa? – Pergunta a Líder do Team A, recebendo logo uma resposta positiva da outra. As duas despedem-se e afastam-se de mãos dadas.

- Elas serão as próximas a sofrer por amor. – Diz Sayaka a sorrir. Sae continuava com a cabeça deitada no carro a pensar como iria resolver a situação

- Posso dormir em tua casa? – Pergunta Sae. – Não quero ir para casa.

- Não podes mudar-te para lá. – Diz Sayaka.

- Bem, entra, levo-te a casa. – As duas em poucos minutos estavam na rua deserta onde Sayaka morava. – Amanhã tenho o jantar de anos do meu pai. Amanhã conto-lhes tudo. – O nervosismo estava presente na sua fala. As mãos que estavam ainda no volante tremiam.

- Eu contarei aos meus pais. – Sayaka puxa a namorada até ela se deitar no seu ombro. As mãos acarinhavam a face da mais nova.

- Não posso mesmo ficar aqui?

- É melhor não. Quando contarmos aos nossos pais será tudo mais fácil. – Sae volta a sua posição normal e apenas concorda. – É melhor ir, precisamos descansar. Amanhã será um dia complicado. – Sayaka inclina-se e beija os lábios da namorada.

- Amo-te. – Diz Sae entre o beijo.

- Eu também te amo. – Sayaka acabando de dizer isso sai do carro. Sae fica à espera da jovem entrar para poder seguir caminho.

**...**

**...**

O céu já tinha aclarado à algumas horas, mas as meninas das AKB, já estavam todas no local do treino. Hoje tinham dividido o dia por Team. O primeiro seria o K, que ficaria livre depois de almoço. Na opinião da Sayaka, o ensaio tinha corrido melhor. Pelo menos não tinha de ver a Yukirin agarrada a Sae. Mas ambas as amantes estavam nervosas e preocupadas.

No final do treino, as duas estavam sentadas numa mesa, mas sem se falarem. Estavam muito pensativas.

- Que se passa com vocês? Estão zangadas? – Pergunta Yuko que tinha acabado de sentar a frente das duas. Ambas apenas negam com a cabeça. Sae que tinha a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos, deixa-a cair até a mesa.

- Como contamos? – Pergunta mais para o ar do que para qualquer uma das presentes.

- O quê? – Questiona Yuko

- Aos nossos pais. Temos intenções de contar hoje. – Responde Sayaka. Yuko fica a olhar para as duas com uma certa pena.

- Bem, vou arranjar solução. Até manha. – Diz Sae saindo do local. Sayaka olha para a Yuko sem entender o que se tinha acabado de passar. De repente Sae volta a entrar na sala, vendo que estava vazia, dá um beijo a Sayaka e volta a sair.

- Acho que pensar muito lhe fez mal à cabeça. – Diz Yuko que continuava a olhar para a porta onde Sae tinha saído alguns segundos.

- Contar aos nossos pais é importante. É difícil principalmente para ela. Ela não quer dormir em casa, porque diz que não os consegue encarar. – Diz Sayaka. Yuko olha para a ex-capitã que mantinha o olhar triste em direcção a porta.

**...**

**...**

Sayaka estava em casa dos pais. Já tinham acabado de jantar, e ela estava ajudar a mãe a lavar a loiça.

- Mãe, precisamos de falar. – Começa ela nervosa. – Mas queria que fosse com o pai e com o mano. Podemos ir para a sala.

- Claro. – Ambas caminham até ao local, onde os dois homens estavam divertidos a ver televisão.

- Han,… eu preciso de vos contar uma coisa. – Começa nervosa.

- Sayaka, agora não. Deixa o jogo acabar. – Reclama o pai. Sayaka sem paciência vai até a televisão e desliga-a.

- É algo sério. – O olhar era sério. O pai da jovem acaba por aceitar e encosta-se melhor no sofá esperando que a filha mais velha fala-se.

- Bem, é assim. Eu estou apaixonada. – Começa calmamente. Um alívio foi tirado de cima por ter conseguido começar, só faltava metade.

- Filha, isso é óptimo. – Comenta a mãe feliz. – Assim terei netos lin…

- Estou apaixonada por uma menina. – Sayaka nem olha para os olhos da mãe, mas sabia que estavam em choque. O pai também não devia de estar melhor. Mas ela apenas olha para o irmão que lhe sorria dando-lhe força. – E nós namoramos. – O ar da sala, começava a fugir.

- Nós conhecemo-la? – Pergunta a mãe. Sayaka fecha os olhos notando que a mãe chorava. Sem coragem de falar apenas confirma com a cabeça. - Quem é? – Sayaka encolhe-se mais com medo de responder.

- É a Sae. – Sayaka admira-se por ouvir o irmão mais novo a dizer. – Eu já me tinha apercebido que gostavas dela. Parabéns, mana. – Sayaka começa a chorar ao sentir o apoio do irmão.

- Acabas-te de arruinar a família. – A voz do pai era séria e assustadora. – A partir de hoje já não fazes parte desta família. – Sayaka sente o chão a cair. A única coisa que ouvia era a mãe a chorar.

- Pai não podes fazer isso. – Diz Ryouta.

- Ela não tem o direito de arruinar-nos assim.

- Que mal é que que fiz? Apaixonei-me. É proibido? – O homem mais velho levanta-se e dá uma estalada na filha. As lágrimas que dantes caiam-lhe no rosto de repente secam. – Sabes que mais, não me importo não fazer parte da familia. Não quero uma familia que não me apoia. Não quero uma familia preconceituosa que só se importa com o seu estatuto e com o que os outros dizem. Para mim, vocês morreram. Não me podem amar sendo assim, então não preciso de pais. – Sayaka irritada vai até a estante onde os pais tinha fotografias, e pega numa sua e manda-a ao chão partindo-a em pedaços. – Felizes? Acabei de morrer para voces.

- Sayaka. – Comenta a mãe ainda a chorar. O senhor sai do local deixando o resto da familia na sala. Sayaka começa a caminhar até a porta mas sente uma mão a sugurar-lhe o pulso.

- Sayaka, tem calma. – Ouve a voz do irmão.

- Obrigada, Ryouta por me apoiares. És um excelente irmão.

- Sayaka? – Chama a mãe ainda em lágrimas. A menina ao sentir pena da mãe caminha até ela e ajoelha-se à sua frente.

- Desculpa mãe. Desculpa se te desiludi.

- Ama-la mesmo? – Pergunta a senhora enquanto lhe acariciava os cabelos.

- Mãe eu já não sei o que é viver sem ela. Ela virou a minha vida. – Diz Sayaka quando voltava a chorar.

- Eu apoio-te minha filha. Deve estar a ser dificil para ti.

- Muito mãe. Nós não podemos contar com ninguém, temos de fingir coisas que não são verdade. Não queremos acabar, mas não queremos sair das AKB. Ainda mais há o preconceito da sociedade. Mas nós iremos superar isto. – Responde forçando um sorriso.

- Eu só quero que sejas feliz. A Sae é uma boa menina. Fico feliz que seja ela o teu amor. – Sayaka levanta-se e abraça a mãe fortemente. – E não te preocupes com o teu pai, ele só está em choque. Vai-lhe passar. – Disse com um sorriso. Passado algumas horas Sayaka já estava a chegar a casa. Exausta entra em casa, e depara-se com Sae e Umechan sentadas no sofá. Sem ligar muito, vai primeiro até ao quarto deixar a mala, mas depara-se com uma mala de roupa ao lado da cama. Rapidamente volta para a sala

- Sae que mala é aquela? – A mais nova nada responde apenas começa a chorar.

- Sayaka tem calma. – Começa Umechan caminhando até a companheira de quarto, mas esta ignora.

- Sae explica-me o que se passou.

- Eles expulsaram-me. – Disse entre lágrimas. Sayaka caminha até a namorada e força-a olhar para ela. – Eles não aceitaram. Dizeram que não sou normal, e que não me querem como filha. O meu pai fez a mala e meteu-me na rua. Mas eu não quero saber, estou contigo, posso ficar aqui. Eu estou feliz contigo.

- Mas tu achas isso bem? Tu deixas-te que te expulsassem? – Sae abaixa o olhar sem coragem de olhar para a mais velha. – Acabas-te de ser expulsa de casa e dizes que estás feliz? – Sayaka afasta-se da jovem, e começa andar de um lado para o outro.

- Desculpa.

- A culpa é minha. Sabes que mais? Estou farta. Estou farta de sofrer por causa deste romance. – Sae levanta-se e caminha até a namorada, mas esta apenas ignora. – Estou farta destas confusoes, destas inseguranças. Eu só te faço sofrer. Só sofremos. Nós não conseguimos ser felizes. ODEIO AMAR-TE.

- Sayaka, não…

- CALA-TE. – Grita Sayaka, mas rapidamente arrepende-se. Sae estava encolhida num canto da sala, e Umechan assistia a discução sem saber o que fazer. – Fogo, eu tenho de sair. – E sem dizer mais nada, sai de casa.

As lágrimas começam a cair, mas isso não a impede de entrar no carro e começar a sua viagem sem destino. Sem dar por nada vê-se a frente da casa da Yuko. Ia para sair do carro, mas depara-se com o veículo de Kojiharu. Assim, começa a guiar até a casa da Takamina. Assim que pára, fica uns dez minutos a ganhar coragem de sair. Quando chega a porta fica outros minutos a ganhar coragam de tocar aquela hora. Quando ganha coragem, a porta é aberta rapidamente por uma Takamina acabada de acordar a pressa.

- Desculpa as horas. Se não der para falar, falamos amanhã. – Diz Sayaka. Mas Takamina dá-lhe premisão para entrar. Ambas caminham até a sala.

- Senta-te. Queres um chá? – Pergunta Takamina. Sayaka apenas afirma com a cabeça. Passados alguns minutos, a menina chega com o tabuleiro com duas chavenas de chá, e entrega uma a ex-lider do Team K. Sayaka fica a olhar para o liquido que tremia dentro da chávena. – O que se passou? Zangaste-te com a Sae?

- Contámos aos nossos pais. – Responde com muita dificuldade.

- Ele não reagiram bem. – Sayaka confirma com a cabeça.

- Porque não podemos ser aceites? – Questiona a chorar. – A minha mãe depois de algum tempo aceitou, o meu irmão já desconfiava. O meu pai nem me quer ver. – Relata os acontecimentos. – Com a Sae correu pior. Ela foi expulsa, e eu ainda gritei com ela, e diz que odiava amá-la. O que eu fui fazer. – Apoiando a chavena na mesinha a sua frente, Sayaka vê as maos livres para tapar o seu rosto que derramava lágrimas. Takamina aproxima-se da jovem e retira-lhe as mãos e limpa-lhe as lágrimas.

- É por isso que eu e Acchan nunca assumimos nada. Sabes, de vez em quando, temos momentos de namoradas, mas nunca ouve a coragem que vocês tiveram. Sayaka, tu sabias que ia ser dificil. Mas voces são tão fortes, o vosso amor é tão bonito e puro. Os vossos pais irão demorar até aceitarem. Mas as vossas amigas aceitaram. Tens de ter calma. – Sayaka volta a chorar como uma criança perdida.

- Eu sei. Mas fiquei de cabeça quente quando vi as malas dela. Eu só a faço sofrer. Ela é boa de mais para mim. – As palavras saiam no meio do choro, fracas e cheias de dor. – Eu amo-a. Eu não posso perdê-la. – Takamina com a emoção tambem já não continha as lágrimas. Num acto de pena, puxa a amiga e deixa-a a chorar no seu ombro. Passado alguns minutos Sayaka tinha caido no sono de cansaço. Takamina deita-a no sofá e vai buscar uma manta para a tapar, quando ouve o telefone da outra a tocar.

O dia ainda não tinha amanhecido quando Sayaka começou a despertar. A sua cabeça doia e estava confusa. Inicialmente não conseguia reconheçer o local, mas depois lembra-se da noite anterior. Sayaka ia para se lavantar do sofá, quando depara-se com Sae deita no chão ao lado do sofá. Com o barulho de se ter mexido, faz com que Sae acorde.

- Sayaka… - Diz baixinho. O olhar das duas estavam colados, nenhuma sabia o que dizer nem o que reagir. Sayaka escorrega do sofá até ficar a frente da mais nova. Num impulso rápido abraça-a. – Os meus irmãos, ontem vieram ter comigo depois de saires. – Diz Sae ainda mantendo-se nos braços da mais velha. – Eles pediram desculpas. E disseram que os meus pais não estavam tão zangados. Só em choque. Querem que volte para casa. – Sayaka não consegui esconder a felicidade, mesmo com as lágrimas a cairem. Com o relato da jovem, Sayaka abraça-a mais forte possivel.

- Desculpa. Desculpa por ter sido tão inpulsiva. Eu não odeio amar-te. Eu amo amar-te. Sae eu não consigo estar sem ti.

- Eu sei que não. Eu sei que foi apenas o pânico. – Sae afasta-se do abraço o suficiente para a poder beijar. – Estamos bem não é? – Sayaka sorri, e volta a beijar.

- Claro meu amor. Não te vou deixar nunca. – Sayaka, levanta-se e caminha até a sua mala tirando um pequeno embrulho e entrega a namorada. – Uma pequena prova de como és minha. – Sae curiosa abre rapidamente, e depara-se com o colar que Sayaka tinha comprado no dia que tinha saido com o irmão. Os olhos começam a encher-se de lágrimas de felicidade. Num impulso, levanta-se e abraça a namorada.

- É lindo. – Comenta enquanto aprecia o objecto dentro da caixinha. Sayaka retira-o e coloca-o a volta do pescoço da mais nova.

- Fica-te lindame… Espera, como vieste parar aqui? – Questiona Sayaka lembrando-se que estava em casa da lider do Team A.

- Basicamente, ontem liguei-te para contar a visita dos meus irmãos, mas a Takamina é que atendeu e contou que estavas aqui desesperada. Eu vim o mais rápido que pude. Depois quando cheguei ela disse que ia resolver um problema. Que tinha visto em nós a coragem que faltava para dar o seguinte passo. Mas não entendi bem o que significava. – Sayaka sorri perante a namorada que podia ser muito ingénua. As duas voltam aproximar-se e beijam-se com desejo e saudades.

- Vai ser complicado, mas por favor, vamos continuar amar-nos. E a estar juntas como agora. – Pede Sayaka abraçada fortemente a mais baixa.

- Eu nunca irei deixar ir a pessoa mais importante para mim. Eu amo-te.

- Tambem te amo. Iremos começar uma nova etapa das nossas vidas agora. Mas sei que terei-te por perto para me ajudares. – Vagarosamente voltam-se aproximar e selam os desejos e as promesas com um beijo com amor e desejo.

_**Fim**_

_**...**_

_**Espero que tenham gostado. Por favor deixem Review para me deixarem felize**_


End file.
